sparrow:when the heros are lost
by cooldudey789
Summary: naurto sasuke sakura ichigo rikua all heros have vanshied from thier world now its up to a group of kids to find and save the world are is it up to them to save the world
1. vanished

-hey naurto-ichigo said walking down his sidewalk {it has been 5 years since ichigo got naurtos world} then someone jumped from the high roof top **NAURTO** a girl with pink hair said comeing down from a bulding with her fist and punched naurto right into a wall naurtos nose started to bleed a little **what the heck was that for** naurto said -sauske is in a battle with two samurai they have eye patches on there eyes and long sword with black spiky hair they are at the entrance of the vill,ichigo sped off -whats wrong with him-naurto said running to the entrance there he saw the man fighting sasuke -sasuke-sakura scermed -sorry guys i guess hes to strong- he strted to cough then someone screamed **-ZANGETSU-** ICHIGOFLE OVER THE BULDING LANDING ON THE MAN WITH A LOUD THUMP -finally i thought you were dead by the time azien sent you to this world- the man said - **RASAGEN-** NAURTO SAID HITTING ONE OF THE SAMURAI -WHY DID YOU COME HERE ZCOME-ICHIGO SAID PUTTING HIS SWORD A ZCOMES FAce -aizen sent me of course he wants to see you again-zcome said with a wierd smile -and by see me you mean kill me-ichigo said in anger then zcome threw a liquid at the ground a plant started to grow it was green and had long green arms that reeached up to the hokage bulding out of a split second and grabbed naurto and sakura - **IM COMEING GUYS-ICHIGO SAID** FLOATING UP TO THE PLANTS HEAD ichigo sliced the plants head but it grew back but this time with two heads -sauske help me-sasuke was out of breath fantied on the floor -just come with me with your weapons on the ground-zcome said smileing then ichigo looked back up at naurto but a log took his place- **rasagen shurikan-** naurto screamed as it hit zcome -son of a-zcome said flying into a wall ichigo ran at zcome launching himslef at full speed then a smokey figure appeard it took out its hand and said-wee will fight soon enough ichigo fantied naurto sauske sakura all were knocked out by the FIGURE

* * *

-ugh were am i-naurto said his hands were tied behinde his back and he couldnt move then a man came out of no were he looked at naurto with his red eyes and a skelton on his right side of his face -azien-naurto said looking at him angrly azien took out his finger and said-you have a chocie either you give me your chakra are you die your chocie -were is ichigo,sakura and sasuke-naurto started to cry azien said-thier giving me thier chakra when im done with them youll all die and i dont care who-azien left without another word naurto took out a kunai from behinde him and cut the ropes he was free he broke a hole in the wall and said  
-nobody takes my friends and kills them without a fight- he ran into an unknown direction detramnted to find his friends  
naurto felt a rush of energy as he was running a felling of pride and power then he heard sounds BOOM...BOOM...BOOM naurto ran in the direction the sounds trying to find what are who is makeing the noise then he saw sakura throwing one of her tantrums -sakura- naurto said in a whisper sakura turned around and said -this place has some low security- sakura said -i know right- naurto grabbed her arm and said-we have to find sasuke and ichigo before it is to late to find are see anyone-sakura pushed herslef away -what are you talking about naurto-sakura said with a horrofic face naurto looked at her with a blank face and said -azien needs are chakra for some project and when he uses it it could destory the universe- -we split up to cover more ground-sakura said -what no we cant split up if we do then he can destory us one bye one-naurto to in a scared voice -will be ok naurto-sakura walked off (azien youll pay for this) naurto said in his head naurto saw to guards in one of the halls then he saw a machine -thats why there isnt any high sceurity because they are all guarding his project-naurto turned around and saw a girl next to him she took his arm

* * *

ichigo felt so angry he couldnt fight anyone if they kept knocking him out he walked around the his jail house thinking where he was he saw two guards at his door way they had maskes on thier face looking at him like they were hawks ichigo said-where am i and wher is azi- someone telpeorted behind him it was the smoky figure he said-the world is falling out of balance this isnt my world my world is with yours if this happens for much longer you could break the fabric of time- he punched ichigo across his face sending him into the wall


	2. the truth

takio


End file.
